


【ianson】exchange

by givenchan



Category: ianson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ianson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenchan/pseuds/givenchan
Summary: a story about taiwan travel in hotel
Relationships: idol.
Kudos: 5





	【ianson】exchange

ak视角

又到了分房的时刻。这次来台湾时间并不多，睡眠时间在日程表里看着就已经知道很少，但是今晚还能忙里偷闲地玩一下。  
抓阄，把小纸团摊开发现是和姜涛一间房。ak看到自忍不住探个头去看看ian抓到了谁。发现是al，他们刚刚好是隔壁房。  
他轻轻撞撞ian的手臂“不如我和阿lo换个房？”他想al会愿意的，但是还是先问问ian。  
“不行，你会扯鼻鼾，到时又吵到我。”对方大概是嫌弃的很，因为他连睡觉都是吵的。  
“不会的！”  
"不行就是不行！"争吵无果，乖乖拿着房卡入房。放好行李然后大家出去吃饭。  
吃完饭后的分组行动，毫无疑问地被分到一组去了，几个人在台湾的街上拍照。路上行人很少，旧城区灯光昏暗的黄。想抓着ian拍照但是好像不太乐意。他是怎么了啊？困惑在心头，ian最后倒也是帮忙拍了几张。”ian今天兴致不太高的样子。“他想。  
回房的时候，发现姜涛他们还没回来，就先冲凉了。洗完澡还想去隔壁找ian。结果出门就看到某两位牵着手回来的。目不斜视地去打招呼的时候，已经听到了隔壁房间传来隐隐约约的水声。姜涛回去洗澡。，anson也准备走到隔壁房间回去休息了。在房门堵住他。“你想换房？”对方一脸“其实我已经洞悉一切”的样子。“明明都叫Anson，为什么你比较聪明点？”他心口一致的回复。他觉得对方的脑回路可能和他相连吧。这都能猜得到。  
不过转念一想，好吧他也明白是怎么回事了。  
”可以是可以，但是我还没冲凉。“  
”你可以拿好衣服去隔壁再冲。“  
对方转过身去开门。说了句”今晚我估计ian他会恨我夺走了他的休息时间。“但是ak只是在傻笑和小声欢呼。  
和al交换了房卡，对方拿着衣服就走了，明天还得回来收拾一下，反正自己也已经洗完澡了。anson轻轻关上门，只是门锁传来咔哒一声，房间里就剩下浴室的水声了。ian在洗澡，就在床边玩手机等他洗完澡出来。可是困意来的飞快，ak想稍微睡一下，想关灯，但是又怕ian出来的时候被吓到。把灯给调暗了，不再扎眼，躺上床闭眼就睡了过去。

ian视角

ian洗完澡出来，没穿上衣，他本想出来再换睡衣，开门是是昏黄的灯光。‘‘anson是睡了吗？’’他想。转个角就看到床上窝着的一团。走进看却发现不是那么一回事，是另一个anson。桌子上放着房卡。一瞬间脑内已经想象得到面前这位是怎么要到房卡，或者更干脆点说那两位是一伙的狡诈，自己是逃不掉了。  
但是他睡着了。还窝成一团了，穿着拖鞋放轻脚步走在地毯上，连闷响都没有。蹲在床边看了一下。灯光下的睡颜要被粉丝夸上天的睫毛精本人无疑，想戳脸。一边感叹这这人怎么拍个戏黑了这么多，一边倒是身体力行的去戳脸了。  
奇怪的念头燃起。他干脆坐在床边俯下身去看他。“为什么睡的这么熟？”有这么困吗？“脸和脸贴近就忍不住亲吻的念头。  
被人亲醒，果然还是惊吓大些吧。ak往后缩了缩然后睁开眼睛就看到对方放大的脸。“你做什么啊”刚睡醒懵的要命，毫无震慑力的发问。ian想起ak家的猫本来睡着又被弄醒的样子，也是懵懵的。“真的很像啊，因为和猫呆久了吗？”他在心里暗暗想。嘴上又是另一番话了“为什么你同阿lo换左房，又要被你吵了，快点换回去。”亲完人心还没半点虚的陈卓贤可是很厉害的。  
“你亲完还想赶我走，分手啦”ak讲话气的很，激将法是最有用的。  
ian听他讲完，倒也立刻回应他“那不赶你了，分手前先亲个够先。”  
然后就是他们的默契了。ian的手伸进被子，带着刚刚洗完澡的热度去碰他的手，他的手也是暖的，被没有犹豫的回握了。明明脸上肤质很好的样子，为什么手却是粗糙的，自己恰好相反。摸到对方手上的血管，也可以摸到对方手上的薄茧。他想过很多次他们那些令人惊讶的相反之处，还有那些没由来的默契。他说他不那么健谈，对方就完全相反，他撒播光热的时候，自己也被带动起来了。连身体的细节好也是互补的关系，他会被这些东西吸引住啊。  
不知道谁先献上吻的，纠缠起来的话只想抱紧对方，嗅得到对方肩颈的沐浴露味道，也被对方的一呼一吸的气体扫过脸颊，有点痒痒的。睡衣明明很薄很软，但是变得碍事起来，ian有点生气地去帮他脱衣服。衣服下的腹肌是最近拍戏的成果，ian之前消失的腹肌也重新出现，近段时间被摸的不亦乐乎。  
ak把手缩回袖子，才脱了一只袖子而已，不安分的手直接伸进ian裤子里。分开喘气的间隙，把衣服脱掉了，随手乱塞，‘反正也不一定会再穿上’ak想。“这样做的话明天说不定要睡过头啊。”ian想了想明天的拍摄，有点扫兴的说出来。ak撇了撇嘴脸上有一点不悦，这样太扫兴吧。但是还是说“我知道了。”手上动作没停下，就像之前做过的无数次那样。ak凑上来，ian回应他，用舌头扫过齿列舌尖相触，手摸上胸口。对方瑟缩一下又放松，手指可以感觉到肌肉松懈下来，这样就不妨碍他上下其手了。ak另一只手  
心灵上的契合和身体上的契合是相通的吧。握住对方的性器，一开始是陌生的兴奋，再到后来是熟悉的了如指掌。  
ian指尖是冰的，掌心却是热的。蹭着ak的分身然后握紧套弄，这时候ak难得的安静忍耐，只听到两个人凌乱的呼吸声。ak去亲他的喉结，头发蹭着他下巴，很痒，但是对方意外的顺从，他也只是摸着他头发去鼓励他。胡子蹭着有点扎，ian突然就回想起他们的第一次也是在酒店，躺在一起聊天，说了晚安之后，对方却没有回到他的床上。在黑暗中，他不知道ak下了多大决心，他只记得ak哑着嗓子说了一句“我中意你”之后的亲吻，他着实愣了一下所以毫无回应，分开之后陷入静默的时间，他听到自己最后认输的无法欺骗自己的轻轻叹气，然后在黑暗中自己伸手搂住想离开的对方，认认真真的回应了这个晚安吻。接下来的日子就是从那天开始不同。  
快感使人思绪混乱，ian只是仰头喘气，ak亲他下巴，脑子不是在加载而是因为快感过载，他也不甘示弱去碰他的顶端，手上速度加快了些怀里人小声的发出呻吟，ian笑起来去和他接吻。现在的吵是悦耳的，他更硬了。  
最后到达顶峰的时候，视线模糊起来。两人在喘着气，ak挣扎着伸手去够木质床头柜拿纸巾，却不料ian抓着他还沾着精液的手亲了一口手腕，毫无疑问的被ak打了一下肩作为还击“这样很脏啊”，被打到肩膀但是一点不疼。

后半晚是ian的失眠时刻，只是在鼾声响起之前睡了一段时间。接下来时刻，被影响得只能浅眠。  
第二天拍摄的间隙本来想和ak说昨晚吵死了。结果看到他在沙发上睡死。大家把他的睡姿当成打卡地。他也只是摇了摇头走过去拍了张照却没有发。  
来日方长。

end


End file.
